


One More Time 再來一次

by carolchang829



Series: These Streets 'verse 街頭風雲 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action, Alternate Universe-Police, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky, Blow Jobs, Cop Steve, Crimes & Criminals, Humor, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Pining, Police, Police officer Steve, Sexual Tension, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 要從人們口中打探信息很難，對一個警察而言，在一個不信任警察的地區更是困難重重。人們口風都很緊，甚至連招呼都不願意打。因此，想要結案，Steve必須耐著性子，從各種不同角度進行他的工作，同時努力試著不要被那令人沮喪又迷惑的Bucky Barnes困擾。





	One More Time 再來一次

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/gifts).
  * A translation of [One More Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659224) by [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee). 



> 是的，不要懷疑，是第三部。第二部呢？樓樓我掙扎了很久決定等我全系列都翻完再說，反正～不影響閱讀，第二部唯一有需要提到的一點就是 - Rogers警官在這個街區裡買了房子搬回老家啦！（強烈懷疑Steve搬過去只是為了近水樓台...）

 

 

Steve走進昏暗的健身房，跟著一位醫療員的指示往後走。

“喔，隊長，終於，” ***Danny Rand** 說，從蹲姿站起身迎向他。

Steve打量著一團混亂的室內。“發生什麼事了？”他問。

Rand拿出他的筆記本。“九點二十三分接獲報案。匿名證人說，這兒有一場打鬥失控了。有人亮出刀子，接下來是槍聲。然後每個人都逃離現場。”

Steve看著地上的屍體。“死者身份？”

“嗯...”Danny咬咬嘴唇。“清潔工說這是Jim Fogherty，他擁有這個地方。”

地上那位身材魁梧的老人，面朝下躺在自己的血泊中。

“天殺的，”Steve深呼吸。“Fogherty？真的？我很多年沒見過他了，甚至都沒有認出他。”

“呃，”Danny聳聳肩，“他有嚴重的刀傷，還有各種擦傷...”

Steve揮了揮手。“好的，好的。”他環顧四周，注意到拳擊台和訓練裝備。整個地方都很暗。“嘿！Jefferies，”他呼喚。另一名警員抬起頭來。“打電話叫他們送一些額外的照明進來。我們必須把這地方弄亮。”

“法醫到了，”Sam熟悉的聲音傳來。Steve轉過身去見他。“該死，”Sam看到Fogherty時倒抽了一口氣。

“是啊，”Steve說，雙手叉腰。“看來我們這有一樁兇殺案。”

 

***Danny Rand=Iron Fist鐵拳俠（總覺得很像漫威版的蝙蝠俠...）**

 

 

   
“那是真的嗎？”America問，像隻聞到氣味的短腿獵犬那樣在Steve身邊打轉。

他瞥了她一眼，女孩穿著厚厚的羊毛大衣跟圍巾，亂澎澎的深色捲發塞在紅色毛線帽裡。

Steve對她的疑問只是偏了偏他的頭，轉移話題道。“我帶了牛角甜甜圈，”他說，舉臂搖了搖手上的紙盒。

“我聽說Fogherty先生是被刺殺的，是真的嗎？”

Steve大聲地哼了一聲，小心翼翼地走上社區中心大門前結冰的樓梯。“有人得在梯間撒撒鹽除一下冰，”他說，四下打量。“告訴Anthony他最近太偷懶了。”

“我聽說他只剩一隻手，有人用彈簧刀把他的腎挖走了。”America繼續說，輕鬆地跟上。

Steve努力保持面無表情，推開門走進前廳。America緊跟在後，仍在喋喋不休。

“嗨，孩子們，”他說，當他終於進入社區中心禮堂。

“Rogers警官！”Patsy喊，從座位上揮手。

少數幾個家庭也跟著揮手。

“我們將有個絕讚的冬季舞會！”Emily Jenkins興奮地朝她媽媽的大腿上拍了拍。

“你到底跑去哪了？”Natasha說道，不知道從哪冒了出來。“舞會半小時前就開始了。”

“塞車，我被堵在半路，”Steve說。他轉向堆滿點心零食的食物桌。“我帶了牛角甜甜圈！”

那群正在席捲桌上吃食的孩子們都抬起頭來。“牛角甜甜圈是什麼鬼？”Billy Kaplan嘴裡塞滿了巧克力。

Steve臉上的笑容僵了一下。“那是...呃...這裡，你們自己看吧！”他打開盒蓋，把盒子放在芝士蛋糕和某種奇怪的綠色蛋撻之間。

“是像橡實點心那樣的東西嗎？”Patsy問，傾身探看。

“不，伙計們，”Steve說，扯下他的羊毛帽子。“它們就像甜甜圈，但是由牛角麵團製成。所以，就像炸圓牛角麵包一樣。”

孩子們同時給了他一臉 ‘什麼鬼’ 的表情，就好像他買的那些有名點心在這裡算不上什麼好吃的，然後他們又轉回去消滅那些免費的食物。

“別在意，”Natasha拍拍他的肩膀。“你試過啦！”

他轉過身，和她並肩一起走著，一路和許多熟悉的面孔揮手。

“今年的出席率很高，”他說著，一邊向Eliani女士和她身後那一群太太們點頭。

“是的，”Natasha說。“女孩們讓她們的老闆捐贈了一些東西。”她指著牆壁說。“絲帶和紙片。還有一些橫布條。”

“Robertson承諾提供三明治，”Steve說。

“是的，都到了。我是說，儘管他冷嘲熱諷，但無論如何。食物就是食物。”她說。

“嘿，Ramirez一家也來了，”Steve笑著說。

Natasha的笑容更深了，“是的，他們來了。”她轉向他。“顯然有人幫他們排進了家庭收容所。沒錯，把他們從東區那團混亂裡救出來。”

Steve笑了，“那太棒了。”

Natasha的撇撇嘴。“我知道是你， _你這白痴_ 。你沒法像以前小學的時候那樣，裝得一副天真無邪的無辜樣啦！”

Steve聳聳肩，“他們有小小孩，”他低聲說。“他們不能在加油站後面的箱子裡睡覺。那是不對的。”

她嘆氣，翻了個白眼。“是的，我知道。”

America突然出現，這次她的另一半在她身邊。

“牆壁上是不是真的塗滿了撒旦的標誌？”Kate問，抬頭眨巴著眼看著Steve。“用血畫的？”

“什麼？”Steve退後一步。“沒有！不要再問我了！這並不有趣，而且不是遊戲！”

“但是，Fogherty先生是被謀殺的，沒錯吧？”America瞪大了眼睛。

“伙計們！”Steve舉起手：“我不能談論調查，好嗎？無論如何，妳們都不應該這麼感興趣。有人身亡了欸！”

Kate哼了一聲，“是沒錯，但那是Fogherty。他是個混蛋。”

“嘿！”Steve譴責道。

Kate聳聳肩。

“女孩們，去放點像樣的舞曲怎麼樣，我知道Ice說他開放點歌喔！”

“是的，但他又沒有整組的DJ設備或之類的，”America翻了個白眼。“他只有一台便宜的狗屁電腦。”

“去去去！”Natasha催促，推推她們的肩膀。

兩個十幾歲的孩子一起跑了，讓Steve終於能喘一口氣。

“哦，我的上帝，”他說。“他們簡直就像爭搶骨頭的狗一樣。”

Natasha假笑著環顧四周。“唔，這是一個緊密的社區，記得嗎？人們被這恐怖的事情嚇壞了。”

Steve注視著會場中的人們，Ice一把音樂改成重節奏的搖滾樂，大家都起身開始跳舞，即使是老年人也跟著節奏在拍手，享受這嚴酷寒冬中單純的放鬆時刻。

“是的，好吧，”他喃喃。

“謝謝你帶食物來，”Natasha揶揄，“即使這是那什麼精品麵包店的狗屎。”

“嘿！拜託...別取笑我了，”Steve哀怨，“我 _剛下班_ 好吧！十二小時輪班。”

Natasha只是微笑著再次拍拍他。“生活很艱難，朋友。忍著點吧。”

Steve做了個鬼臉，她大笑出聲。

“哦！對了，”她靠近他，“老Fogherty的死到底是怎麼回事？是謀殺？還是兇殺？”

“噢！ **不要** 妳也來這套！”Steve怒氣沖沖地大喊。

 

 

   
Steve真不想做這個。

他抬頭看著整修完畢的灰色房子，屋簷剛安裝上嶄新的排水槽。

“好吧，”Sam走上人行道。“Murdock那什麼都打探不到，他的律師正在待命。你問我的話，我只能說這真是此地無銀三百兩。”他接著說。“你怎麼想？”

Steve盯著新的排水槽沒回應。

“Steve？”

他眨了眨眼睛，然後從自己厚重的警用夾克和手套中抬頭看向他的搭擋。

“對不起，你剛剛說什麼？”他說。

Sam只好重複一遍他剛剛說的話，Steve點了點頭。“是啊，很可疑。”

“好吧，這是最後一間，咱們上！”Sam嘆了口氣。“你想讓我來負責問話嗎？”

“不，不用。”Steve揉了揉眉心，然後敲門。

“是誰？”片刻之後，某個聲音從門後傳出。

“警察，”Steve大聲說。

他們等著，Sam抬起眉頭。這條街上的任何人只要聽到這個詞然後開門，都是一副如臨大敵的樣子。

總而言之，大門在一陣吱吱作響之後開了，Bucky Barnes站在那裡，皺眉凝臉。

他光著膀子，汗流夾背，頭髮綁起來，香煙歪斜地叼在嘴裡。像剛從某種 _鹹濕的春夢_ 中走出來。

他警覺地注視Steve，然後看向Sam。

Sam清了清嗓子。

Steve只在那瞪眼。

“Barnes先生，”Sam說，他的語調中參雜一絲惱怒，“我們想問你一些問題。”

Bucky把手臂靠在門框上。“有關什麼？”他粗聲提問。

“呃，正如你可能聽說過的，”Steve說，“幾天前在Fogherty的健身房發生了令人遺憾的事件。我們知道你是那裡的常客。我們希望你能幫我們回答一些問題。”

Bucky目不轉睛地盯著他。“我什麼都不知道，”他喃喃地說。

“這是不列入紀錄的，我們保證，”Sam說。“標準程序。你可以打電話給你的法律援助諮詢，如果那樣會讓你比較安心的話。”

Steve那雙藍眼誠摯地看著Bucky，他在那樣的目光下軟化了。

“好吧，進來。外頭他媽的冷。”Bucky說。

他們跟著他進入房子。

Steve非常肯定，樓梯已經修好了，還有扶手也是。

“我剛剛在廚房裡，”Bucky說，Steve _貪婪_ 地看著他背上強壯起伏的肌肉。

由Sam負責問話，Steve就可以盡情瀏覽房子的變化。

廚房裡裝置了新的櫥櫃和有著誇張花紋裝飾的大洗滌槽。但令Steve真正困惑的是，為什麼Bucky看起來那麼汗涔涔的。他目光所及沒有其他新的翻修工作，也沒有任何體力活動的跡象。

在Sam盤問眼前的男人時，Steve拿出本子寫著筆記。Sam善於提出正確的問題，讓人們露出口風。但Bucky早就領教過警方的模式，所以他們之間不斷你來我往進行攻防。

Bucky沉著臉，雙臂交叉抱在胸前，靠在櫃檯邊。“沒錯，我時不時會過去，但沒那麼沈迷”，他說。

“所以你認識Jim Fogherty很久了？”Sam問道。

Bucky在回答之前停頓了一下。“沒有很熟。他是老闆。老傢伙。有時候會遇到他。”

Bucky有客人嗎？Steve停下筆記。這就是為什麼他全身是汗然後呼吸急促？Steve用評估的眼光打量棕髮男人。

冷靜，Rogers，他警告自己。他只一個...人...對你而言沒什麼特別的男人。

就好像他們 _沒有_ 連續好幾個月都在 _眉來眼去_ 似的。

“你介意告訴我們你星期天早上在哪兒嗎？大約十點鐘的時候。”Sam問。

“我出門去了，”Bucky回答。

Sam看了看Steve，然後轉過頭看著Bucky。“介意闡述一下嗎？”

Bucky瞪大眼睛看回去。

“好吧，”Sam搖著頭說。“你得知道這不太妙，尤其當你是星期六那天最後一個離開那兒的人的話。”

“週六我不在健身房，”Bucky說。

Steve翻閱他的記事本。“另外一位健身房的常客提到星期六下午四點左右有看到你。”Steve低頭，但抬眼看著他。

Bucky怒瞪他，惱火幾乎要從每個毛孔噴發而出。“是Jenny。我在她需要幫忙的時候照看她的孩子。我在健身房認識她，用幫她帶孩子來交換我的健身壺鈴。但我沒有進去。”

“那是一種 **委婉** 的說法嗎？”Steve問道，手指搔刮著筆記本頁面。

Bucky瞇起眼睛看著他。“不是。”

Sam搖搖頭。“好吧，嗯，你可能會被再次詢問，Barnes，”他說。“別去任何地方。我是認真的。”

“很好，不管怎樣，”Bucky說。“我在這本來就有事要做。我們結束了沒？”

“當然，結束了。”Sam嘆了口氣，把他的羊皮帽子帶回頭上。Steve等了一會兒才跟上。當他們穿過房子往回走向大門，他忍不住東張西望尋找這裡有其他人在的證據 - 鞋子、手提包、額外的杯子，任何東西。

當他們走出前門的時候，他轉過身來。

“嘿！謝謝你讓我們進門，”他低語，感覺到寒冷的空氣撲在他暴露在外的臉龐和脖子上。

“你最好注意著點，”Bucky低聲警告。

Steve皺起眉頭。“什麼？那是個威脅嗎？”

Bucky斜眼瞄了一下Steve的肩膀後方，然後重新聚焦在他面前的人身上。“不是，蠢貨。我在說，小心你正在搜查的，你知道那些事在這裡是怎麼運作的。”

Steve皺了一下臉。“你的意思是沒人會告訴我們任何訊息？”

Bucky的舌頭在嘴唇後舔著牙齒。“咱們這樣說好了，假如你問了錯誤的問題，”他陰沈地凝視著Steve，“而錯誤的人就會被這個問題所困擾。”

Steve仔細傾聽。

“總之，小心點，就是我要說的，”Bucky說。“不是不愛條子，你知道的。”

Steve慢慢地搖了搖頭。“我還是得做好我的工作。那兒死了一個人，而沒人為他的死負責。”

Bucky翻了個白眼。“是啊。真是令人意外。”

Steve走下樓梯，聽到大門在他身後關上的聲響。

Sam在人行道上等著。

“他有偷偷洩漏什麼有用的訊息嗎？”他用最令人著腦的語氣問道。

“沒，”Steve說，關上了他身後的柵欄門。

 

 

   
“驗屍報告，” ***Karen** 說，遞出手上的文件夾。

“喔，謝啦！”Steve喃喃，從他正咬著的貝果上抬頭。Sam抓住了文件夾，嘴裡還塞滿燻牛肉。

“終於來了，”Sam咬著他的麵包一邊說。等他終於吞下嘴裡的東西。“法醫總是要花這麼長的時間。”

Steve聳了聳肩，“人手有點少，最近案件有點蜂擁而至。”

“是滴，”Sam的眼睛迅速掃描文件內容。他花了點時間閱讀，沒多久Steve解決了自己的食物，啜著他那溫暖的咖啡做為完美的用餐結尾。

“該死，看來你說對了，Cap。”

Steve把吃完後的垃圾堆起來。“嗯哼？”

“我認為穿過肋骨的槍擊是致命傷，”Sam說，“但你對出血量的估計是正確的。他先被刺傷，然後大面積的腹部出血。再幾分鐘後被槍殺，他們猜測先後順序是這樣。”

Steve點了點頭。“沒錯。”

Sam眉頭一皺，抬頭看著他。“你怎麼猜到的？”

“如果他先遭受心臟槍擊，動脈的血流量會大量減少。”Steve肘部靠在桌子上，低聲說道。“那麼當他被刺傷時，就不會有那麼多的出血量了。刀子戳到了動脈，對不對？”

Sam掃視了一下文件，“沒錯。髖骨那邊”。

Steve點了點頭。

“哼，”Sam喃喃。“屍檢報告說，他手上有防禦性傷口，但其他地方沒有。這傢伙真的老了，他看起來很硬朗的。”

“奇怪，”Steve皺起眉頭。“這是一個拳擊館，我敢打賭，任何一個合適的人都可以把他打倒。”

Sam把文件放下。“所以我們知道有一群人......如果我們相信匿名線報。提到有一場戰鬥。也許Fogherty介入阻止？”

“但人們在那兒做什麼呢？”Steve盯著兩人之間的空氣。

“你什麼意思？這是一個健身房，人們去那裡鍛鍊。”Sam說。

“星期天不開放，”Steve低聲說，抓起咖啡再喝一口，然後失望地發現它已經空了。

“哦，對喔，”Sam揉了揉臉。

“好吧，基本上我們有個空空如也的嫌疑犯範圍，”Sam嘆了口氣。“告密的人大概會被報復，我猜。”

Steve仔細思考一邊努努嘴。“也不是這麼說。如果真的那麼糟糕，人們就會說出來。他們不想惹麻煩，這個地區麻煩已經夠多了。”

Sam抽了抽鼻子，看了一眼Steve。“除非...是他們自己搞出來的麻煩。”

Steve歪著頭，試圖不要掉下那個兔子洞。

 

***Karen Page 影集夜魔俠裡的美女秘書（我很喜歡這個演員，金髮長腿的美人兒～）**

 

 

   
他揉了揉眼睛，驗屍報告的內容還在他眼簾後閃現。他們一點頭緒都沒有。他們只知道兇器是鋸齒狀而且短小，差不多像把牛排刀那樣。他們從健身房的混凝土牆壁中拔出的子彈破損的太嚴重無法分析。他的小隊把那地方徹頭徹尾搜過一遍，把所有能看到的東西都進行了測試，然而在資料庫裡比對不出任何線索。那地方有太多人出現過。

“再來點咖啡，警官？”女服務生出現在他的手肘旁。

“哦，好啊，謝了， ***Colleen** ，”Steve笑了。“還有，你覺得我點一份 ‘農夫特製早餐’ 怎麼樣？”他補充，連菜單都不用拿起來。

Colleen微笑，“好選擇。一樣兩面煎荷包蛋、蛋黃不熟，搭配黑麥吐司？”

“是的，麻煩妳，”他低聲說。

“交給我，”她說。“馬上回來幫你加咖啡。”

餐廳還沒有客滿，但也不空。不久之後，就會有大批家庭進駐吃早餐，而Steve仍然得在他休假時為案件煩惱。

他滾動手機，沒有什麼新訊息，只有一個新的屋主協會訊息。他嘆了口氣，揉了揉嘴唇。

“嘿，看，”他聽到一個聲音在他身後說。這之前Steve一直盯著外面陽光燦爛的大窗戶，沈浸在自己的思緒裡。“Rogers警官，你好啊！”

Steve抬頭，發現自己面對一張不太熟悉的臉龐。

“呃..Samantha，對吧？”他說。然後，他注意到她身後的人。

Bucky Barnes正睜著那雙灰藍色大眼盯著他，Steve那顆不爭氣的心臟因為這個驚喜猛地跳動。

“能在這兒見到你真是太棒了，”Samantha笑容燦爛。她看起來真的氣色很好。“聽說你搬回來這附近了。”

“是啊，雖然天氣不好，”Steve奉上微笑，“但這地方就像家一樣，對不對？”

Samantha開懷大笑，“這話再正確不過。”

她轉身看著Bucky。“準備好要走了嗎，寶貝？”她低聲說。

Bucky點頭，隨即把厚外套套上肩膀。

Steve感到一股嫉妒的火焰燃燒過全身。他們兩個到底只是單純的共進早餐還是某種事後活動？真該死，他甚至不知道Bucky有在跟別人約會。

“唔...享受你的早餐吧！”Samantha說，把圍巾纏在脖子上。“也許我們很快會再見？”

“當然，沒問題，”Steve有點僵硬的點點頭。他的手緊抓著手機，在用力一點可能就會把它折成兩半。

Bucky什麼都沒說，逕自跟著那個亮麗的女郎往前走，步出餐廳。

“你的咖啡，”Colleen不知從哪冒出來，讓Steve驚跳了一下。“哦，不好意思！”她微笑著說。

“不，不，沒關係，我只是陷入了沉思，”他說，把白色的咖啡杯和碟子挪近。“謝謝。”他拿起四包糖，把它們倒入熱飲中，攪拌之後把勺子平放在咖啡杯旁。“嘿...呃...Colleen？”

“是的？”她轉回身，笑容洋溢。

“呃，他們經常來這裡嗎？”他往Bucky和Samantha離開的方向揮了揮手。“就是Barnes和...呃...”

“Samantha？”Colleen提示。

“是的，”Steve小小畏縮了一下。

她聳了聳肩，“沒有比其他人常來。怎麼了？為什麼這麼問？你在打探線索還是什麼嗎？”

“不，不是，”Steve胡亂揮了揮手，“我只是不確定......呃，算了，別介意。”

Colleen瞇眼看了他好一會兒，然後歪歪頭走向另一張桌子，準備服務下一位顧客。  
 

***Colleen Wing 影集鐵拳俠的女主角（開武道館的喲～）**

 

 

   
“所以我們得到消息說，Fogherty在賭博中深陷泥沼，”Sam嘀咕著。“看起來他參與各種賭博，牌局、賽車、鬥拳，差不多把整個身家都賭進去了。”

“是的，”Danny點了點頭，“他投資了大把鈔票在裡頭。”他在桌上放下一疊文件。“健身房欠繳房租，已經連續四個月了。”

Sam看了一下數字，“耶穌，這租金 _真他媽 **貴**_ ！像他這樣的傢伙之前怎麼付得出來？”

Steve咬著嘴唇，指間旋轉著筆，“也許他一直在賭博，就靠這生活？上帝知道他這兒有會員資格的人也不多。”

“我聽說他們正在計劃擴大現有的訓練項目，”Danny說。

“蛤？”Sam問。

“我認識一些有上健身房的傢伙，他們在討論開設拳擊教學以外的新項目，比如針對男人、女人個別設立的功夫訓練或綜合格鬥。這會帶來年輕的顧客群，對吧？畢竟那個地方對於大多數人來說相當令人生畏。“

“你的意思是因為那裡面都是些成群結隊的老流氓？”Sam哼了一聲。

“不，我的意思是，那地方難聞的很，”Danny做了個噁心的表情。“又暗摸摸的，我不知道清潔工投入多少心力在工作上啦！但你們該看看淋浴間，噁心的要命，鬼才會在那淋浴。”

Steve沈默，思考著。

“誰在處理那個停車塲竊盜案？”他說。

兩名警察同時抬起頭來。“呃，我想是Blaine，怎麼了？”Sam回答。

Steve揚起眉頭：“嗯，我們還有其他工作要做，你知道嗎？”

“是沒錯，但是隊長 - ”Danny想要爭辯，但在Steve嚴厲的瞪視下噤聲。

Steve說：“ ***警探們** 已經在處理這個案件。你是一名警員，還有其他的事情要做。把這些偵查的事情留給他們吧。”

Danny慢慢點頭，收拾起筆記。“你要我把這些東西交給他們？”

Steve嘆了口氣：“是的，弄一份副本吧。”

Sam從他的辦公座位看向Steve。“你知道我們應該把重點放在這個案子上吧？”

Steve擠了擠臉，“是的，但我們也必須專注於其他案件，Sam。我們手上有兩起搶劫案，另外還有一輛汽車被盜案，還有更多法庭出席和假釋要辦理。這些都需要我們的專注。”

Sam點點頭，“好的，我明白了。”他咕噥著站起身。

Steve看著他的團隊散開各自做起他們最擅長的事，意思是說，大多數時間他們都在歸檔和打電話。

 

***美國警察分級：這裏Sam、Danny都是Officer，也就是初級警員，Detectives是高一階的警探了。**

 

 

   
“就是這裡？”Karen說，砰地一聲關上她身後的車門。

“是的，”Steve說，拽著他的警帽。

“所以...為什麼選這裡？”她提問，走到大門附近時因為積雪在地上結成的堅冰不穩地搖晃了一下。

“對飆車族跟那些銷贓的來說，這裡算某種類似基地的地方。”他低聲回答，向她伸手提供了援助。

“啊哈，”Karen說。“儘管這兒看起來只是間修車廠。”

Steve笑了，“大部分時間，沒錯。”

Karen走在他身旁，“你真的懂很多，不是嗎，Steve？”

他聳聳肩，“如果妳像我在貧民區長大，你也會懂很多。”

他們兩個走近佔地龐大的修車廠，在門口就能聽到各式工具震耳欲聾的運轉聲。整排的汽車等著被抬起做修檢，機械師和汽車技工散佈各處。

大聲吵雜的音樂從某個地方傳來，整個地方聽起來就像星期五晚上繁忙的鬧市。

“Delaney！”Steve越過喧囂對裡頭大嚷。

一名男子轉過身，用一塊布擦拭著油膩的雙手。

Steve知道，與其走進店裡，不如等男人走到他面前。

“Rogers警官，”Delaney，這地方的老闆說。“是什麼風把令人尊敬的布魯克林警察吹到我們這小店的門口？”

Steve深知與這傢伙打交道的遊戲規則。

“只是有幾個問題要問。可以跟你的技工們談談嗎？”

Delaney舔了舔牙齒，“我需要打電話給我的律師嗎？”

“這是個不錯的想法，”Steve說，“但是，真的，只是幾個問題。”

“你介意我們看看車廠裡的車子嗎？”Karen問。

Delaney警惕地看著她。“沒有搜索票就不行。”

Steve單手舉起：“對不起，不，我們沒有打算那樣。只是想和你的員工談談。他們會是目前汽車盜竊案的最佳詢問人選。”

“怎麼回事？”Delaney問道，雙手叉腰按在他的連身工作服上。”

Steve說：“打賭你的男孩們比任何人更了解如何發現新的車牌和被刮除的車輛識別號碼。”

一些機械師停下了手邊的活計。有人關掉了音樂。

“你知道我經營一家乾淨的商店，Rogers，”Delaney低聲咆哮。“我已經吸取足夠的教訓。”

“是嗎？”Karen問。

Delaney眯眼注視著她，“沒錯，女士。十年能改變一個人很多事。”

“我說真的，不用擔心，”Steve舉起雙手。“我們真的只是來這裡尋求答案。有些車輛失蹤了，我們認為你這裡專業的技師們能夠發現一些線索，只是如此。”Steve安撫。

Delaney考慮了一會兒才同意。“好吧。”

他向其中一個人揮手說。“告訴男孩們Rogers警官會四下看看。”

“好的，老闆，”那人點點頭領命而去。

Karen和Steve開始在廣大的車廠四處探看，與每一位機械師交談。

大多數的人都有些謹慎，但樂於提供幫助。似乎Delaney是個挺不錯的老闆，他的員工們都相信他讓條子進門的決定。

Steve和Karen走到了一輛褪色的紅色挑戰者旁邊，一雙長腿從它下面伸出來。Steve輕輕蹬了一下其中一隻腳的腳踝。

“不好意思，不過你能抽出一點時間嗎？”

“他媽的什麼事？”底下傳出一個粗魯的回應。一個傢伙從車子底盤下滾出來，那，當然就是 **Bucky.他媽的.Barnes** 。

“哦，Barnes先生！”Karen微笑著說。“我沒意識到你也在這工作呢！”

Steve吞嚥了一下。 _喔喔_ ！真他媽該死的地獄。

Bucky躺在他的汽修躺板上瞪著他們。他戴了耳機。

然候，他坐起身，把耳機拉開。“什麼？”他問，油脂和污漬覆蓋他的臉頰和下巴。

“呃，我們只是想問幾個問題。”Karen彎下腰，遞給他一條從她的警察夾克口袋掏出來的濕紙巾。這女人永遠有所準備。

Bucky接過濕紙巾，挑眉盯著它，在站起身之前擦乾淨手指。

“再次？”他質疑，“你不是問過這件狗屁事了嗎？”Bucky抱怨。

“不，這次是別的，”Steve嘆了口氣。“你最近有沒有注意到什麼改裝的車輛？沒有車輛識別號碼或者被刮掉之類的？“Steve問，大拇指勾在腰帶後，雙腿微開穩穩地站著。修車場裡冷得要命，然而Bucky只穿著一件長袖T恤和牛仔褲，兩件衣物都髒得像在泥裡打滾過。

Bucky狐疑地盯著他們兩個，嬌小的Karen和全身緊繃、一臉正經的Steve。他說：“我沒改裝過任何車子。”

“我們沒說你做過，”Karen微笑。“我們只是請教專家。能不能讓我們知道你是否注意到任何改裝？”

Bucky從他的牛仔褲口袋裡掏出一條抹布，擦了擦他的手。“這裡可不是改裝車店，”他補充道。

“是的，我知道，”Steve嘆氣，“但我們問過所有的店。這裡是我知道最好的修車廠。”

Bucky哼了一聲。“所以呢？是怎樣？有汽車不見了？”

Steve撓了撓眉頭，“差不多。人們在本地買二手車，全部付現，然後才牽車馬上就被警察攔下臨檢發現是贓車，因為被通報失竊的汽車再次出售後將近一個小時左右就會被回報。”

Karen暗暗瞥了Steve一眼。哇噢，這也透露太多了吧。

Bucky點點頭，雙臂交叉抱在胸前。“所以，是要我們在發現有刮除識別碼、更換新輪輞或方向盤轉向柱的狀況時通知你們？”

“是的，”Steve說。

Bucky凝眉沉思。

“我會留意，這樣可以嗎？”

Steve看著聳聳肩的Karen。這大概是他們能期望得到最好的結果了，於是他轉身面對Bucky，“那太好了。謝謝。”

他們尷尬地告退，去詢問下一個傢伙。

“你肯定知道很多關於偷車的事情，Steve，”Karen俯身靠近低聲說。

Steve輕笑，“我認識很多人。”

他們繼續在修車廠進行探詢，向所有有意願的技師求助，詢問他們所知道、看到或可能提供的幫助。

在詢問某個傢伙時，這傢伙試圖與Karen調情，女警員大笑起來，然後靠在Steve身上，對這個男人粗魯無禮的邀約搖頭。

Steve盡可能保持專業，旁觀這個傢伙為她傾倒，但她仍然笑著搖頭，看來這男人沒本事讓她動搖。

Steve暗自搖頭，想知道她是如何輕鬆看待經常被約這件事，而不會因此開心得沖昏頭。一定很難，不是說她無法克制自己 - Karen可是個很有主見的女孩。

不自覺地，Steve抬起頭，發現Bucky背靠在他正在整修的那輛車旁。蹙眉盯著他們這邊，雙臂仍然交叉抱在胸前。他看起來很不高興， _一點也不。_ **（譯者：嘿嘿...風水輪流轉，換人吃醋了...）**

 

 

 

   
“嗨，”Scott Lang用很低的聲音說道，從吧檯內瞥了Steve一眼。“聽說你在問有關汽車的事。非官方的。”

Steve把啤酒放下。“對啊，所以？”

Scott隔著吧檯看向別處，就好像他沒有跟吧檯前的條子在說話。“是啊。我找到你要的東西了。”

Steve緩慢地抬起眉頭。“我不是在找一輛新車，Scott。”

另一個男人低喊：“不！耶穌，看我有多蠢？”他抱怨道。“賣車給條子， _你能相信嗎_ ？”

“好啦好啦！你知道什麼？”Steve揉了揉眉心。

Scott安靜下來，然後低頭看著自己的飲料。“不列入記錄？”

Steve假笑，“我不是記者，Lang。”

Scott嘟嚷：“你明白我的意思！我不想被牽連，或者什麼之類的。”

Steve用手指擦著玻璃杯上凝結的水氣。“你有牽扯在內嗎？”

“沒有，”Scott很堅定地說。他把手中的空酒杯以八字形在吧檯上旋轉。“但是，如果有人知道我跟你說了什麼......”

“好，”Steve點點頭。“我會盡我所能。”

Scott眨了眨眼，“這不代表我清楚竊車銷贓的所有流程喔！只是一點我剛聽來的消息。”

“嗯嗯，”Steve喝了一大口啤酒。

“我想要豁免，以防萬一，”Scott說。

“從什麼豁免？”Steve問。

Scott胡亂揮手，“我不知道！ _CSI裡面_ 都是這樣說的。反正我又不是這個案件的問題所在。”

Steve嘆了口氣。“好吧，但是你得告訴我你到底知道什麼，否則我不會承諾任何事。你可以相信我。”

Scott咀嚼著嘴唇。“好吧。”

 

 

 

   
“我得到一些訊息。”第二天早上，Steve風風火火，就像一個屁股燒著的人那樣衝進辦公室。

“什麼？”Sam振作起來。“哦，你帶了星巴克！”

Steve放下裝著咖啡的紙托盤。

“有台車被找到了。它差不多三個月前就被偷走。但是，車主直到好幾個星期後才向警局報案。她說她一直到有暴風雪襲擊才想到要用車。然後才發現她的車庫空了。”

他啪地丟下一個裝滿照片的夾鏈袋在桌上。“那輛車出現在Beverly的後巷。被拆得四分五裂。送到修車場後那些技師也沒法把它修復再轉售，所以他們把零件拆開賣掉。”

Sam打開袋子，拿出照片擺放在桌上。“你怎麼搞到這些鬼照片的？”

“這就是整個銷贓的一部分，他們在互聯網上賣汽車零件。”Steve解釋，“顯然，你得要有管道。”

“他媽...”Sam倒抽一口氣。“告訴我這不是 **血** 。”他指著其中一張照片。

“就是，”Steve說。“腳踏墊蓋著血跡，你猜怎麼著？”Steve把身上厚厚的冬衣，猛地拽下。

Sam抬頭看著Steve露出整排白牙的臉龐。“怎麼？”

Steve把他的夾克扔在桌子上。“我們找到 _一把刀_ 。”

 

 

   
“咱們上，”Sam深呼吸，點頭示意。他們在拐角處站起身，Sam打開警笛，讓它們再度大聲鳴叫。

每輛駛入修車廠超大停車場的車都遭到嚴密阻攔，警員們盤據在門外，所有人都嚴陣以待。

Steve越眾而出，大步走過結冰的沙礫，神情嚴肅緊繃。

Delaney站在那裡，雙手叉腰，他所有的車廠員工都停下了手邊的工作。

“這到底是在搞什麼鬼？”他質問。Steve擦身越過他。

“Marcus Rossman！”Steve中氣十足地吼道，“這裏是布魯克林警察局。我有你的逮捕令。”他大聲說。

那傢伙在Delaney提問時就已經往後退縮，接著他的名字被大聲喊出來，他隨即轉身逃跑。Steve狂奔，聽到Sam在他身後不遠處大喊下令的聲音。

“ _見鬼了_ ？”Delaney大喊。“到底發生什麼事！嘿！你不能就這樣進來！”

Steve緊追在Rossman身後，這傢伙在車輛間穿梭著拼命逃竄。

“Rossman！”Steve命令。“停住！”

那男子向右急轉，發現一名警員已經等在出口處。他轉身猛衝，滑倒在一台電梯後面，一名技師在旁目瞪口呆地看著這一切。

Rossman滑行、翻滾起身，拿起一把大扳手。他扭動著，轉過身朝Steve丟去，他即時蹲下閃過。

Rossman笨拙地向他扔了一個工具箱，螺絲刀，螺母和螺絲鉗灑了Steve一腿。

“ **該死！** ”Steve畏縮了一下。然後Rossman再次扔擲工具，這次擊中了Steve的臉。

他眼冒金星而且那該死的痛！

Steve搖晃了一下，但很快就穩下來繼續追逐，他試著擠過Rossman穿行的車輛。這傢伙跑得真他媽的快。

Rossman正在爬上一輛SUV的車頂，大概是打算從那抓住這座建築物在舊倉庫時代留下的上層樓梯以此逃走，突然有人抓住他的腳踝用力 **拽** 了一下。Rossman咆哮，但仍被丟在冷冰冰的水泥地，腹部著地滑行了一小段。

“操他媽的！”他大聲咒罵，掙扎地站了起來，轉身想繼續跑，但Bucky Barnes就等在那裡，他猛地 _一肘子_ 貫在Rossman臉上，乾淨利落地把男人撂倒。

“ **噢哦** ！不好意思啊～”Bucky說。

Rossman捂著臉倒在地上翻滾痛嚎。

Steve跑上前，把男人翻過身然後抓住他的手腕。

“這裡，嘿，你滿臉都是血！”Bucky嘶聲說，棕髮男人把Steve推到一邊，然後用膝蓋壓住了Rossman的後背，再把他的手腕往後猛拉在一起。Steve配合地彎下腰把手銬套上嫌犯手腕，他依然有些暈眩。他站起來，意識到Bucky是對的，他的臉頰上有一道潮濕的傷口。

“呃，謝謝，”Steve說，隨著其他警員湧向Rossman，他退後站到一邊。

 

 

   
“所以Rossman刺殺了老Fogherty，把他偷的那輛車弄得一團糟，還想把剩下的零件拿去賣？”Danny問道。

Sam點點頭。“看起來就是這樣。那白痴甚至沒有把兇器處理掉，”他一面回應，一面刷刷寫下更多證據紀錄。

“哇，”Danny說。

Steve把文件收集整齊，證據裝袋，放進紙箱內準備打包歸檔。“Karen做了一場很不錯的偵訊得到了他的供詞。”他解說。

Sam停頓了一下，“我還是不明白，”他說。“為什麼要殺Fogherty呢？”

Steve聳聳肩。

“也許他輸掉一場該死的賭局？”Sam推測。

“你認為這是動機？”Danny問道。“為了一場拳擊賭博？”

“這是個挺符合一個男人想要刺那個老傢伙的原因。而且別忘了，在場有多個目擊者。”Sam疲倦地補充。

“還有槍傷，”Steve低聲說。這是另一回事。Rossman承認他射殺了老傢伙，但不記得把槍丟到哪裡去了。

這些證據不盡完美，但它是他們手上僅有的。

 

 

   
Steve抬頭看著褪色的Fogherty健身房標誌。

“好吧，它這麼快就被買下來也算好事，對嗎？”Danny喃喃地走在他身邊。

“是啊！”Steve說，推開前門。這是健身房再次開放幾天後。他驚喜地發現這個地方看起來好多了。

木質地板被清理乾淨，牆上高處的氣窗也都被清除了污垢和浮渣，給這個地方帶來了更為明亮的光線。

有幾個人正在使用器材，可能在嘗試再次習慣使用健身房。

一個工作人員在大房間的一端，搭起了一個新的木製攀岩牆。這座攀岩牆已經搭好了骨架，只需要敷上TLC就能完工。

“嘿！”一個聲音在他背後響起，Steve轉過身來。

“Colleen？”Steve眨了眨眼睛，沒料到會在餐廳外看到她。“嘿。”

“你想報名參加嗎？警官？”她衝著Danny眨了眨眼，他立刻紅了臉。

Steve笑了，“不，只是來檢查確認一切正常。”

Colleen拽著指關節上的綁手帶。“可能會更好，但你知道...”她沒把話說完，只是聳了聳肩。

Steve點了點頭。很明顯，她想和Danny說話，所以他很識趣的留他們一道，自己走開打量著四周。他注意到拳擊台上有不少熟面孔，正在練習拳擊技巧。

其他有一些人正在做重量訓練。

這感覺實在奇怪，這裡發生過如此可怕的事情，然而沒過多久，一切就像沒發生過那樣繼續前進。

他穿過員工專屬區，向正在處理毛巾的女孩們點頭致意。

所有門上的鎖都被更換了，油漆工們正在後頭準備開始刷新牆壁。

他找到了後門出口，推門走出室內，想確定垃圾是否已經都被都市清潔員清走。好幾個星期沒有例行收垃圾、維護環境，讓整個後區聞起來像污水處理廠一樣。

他走進嚴冬寒冷的陽光下。

接著，他被那個靠在紅磚牆旁的身影嚇了一跳，他眨了眨眼，感覺心火突然被點燃。

“Bucky？”他脫口而出。

另一個人抬起頭來，似乎也有些吃驚。

“Rogers？你他媽在這裡幹什麼？“他問，嘴裡還叼著香菸。

Steve揮手向周圍比了比。“檢查。”

Bucky點頭。他只穿著黑色背心站在外頭，這大冷天的還一副汗涔涔的模樣， _見鬼的_ 他都不會冷的嗎？

Steve把手放進口袋裡然後走向他。哦！很顯然地，Bucky剛訓練完，因為他汗流浹背，頭髮潮濕，綁手帶還在纏在指關節周圍。

“拳擊？”Steve說，翹起下巴向Bucky看起來動過粗的手示意了一下。

“沙袋，”Bucky沈聲緩答。

Steve點了點頭。

“你知道，你真的把老Delaney惹毛了，”Bucky低聲說，那雙淺色眼珠上方的濃眉擰起。“他經營的是一門乾淨的生意。”

Steve深吸一口氣，“是的，我知道。他車廠裡有一個犯罪份子並不是他的錯。”

Bucky嗤之以鼻，“他手下的每個員工都有不良記錄，Rogers。”

Steve勾唇微笑，聳了聳肩。“是啊。我想也是。”

Bucky吸了一口煙。“所以...是Rossman做的，嗯？”

Steve一開始沒有正面回答。“我們還在努力。法院開庭的日期已經確定了。”

“他認罪了？”Bucky問。Steve就那樣乾巴巴地瞪著他。Bucky聳聳肩。“只是隨便問問。有個兇手就在我旁邊的車上工作感覺他媽的詭異，雖然這事好像常有。”

“你之前就沒有懷疑過什麼？”Steve問。

Bucky皺起眉頭。“沒有， ** _警官_** 。”

“不要那樣叫我，”Steve有點著腦。

“那麼不要該死的假設我會盯上這裡所有的犯罪活動。這對我來說就只是一份工作，在我幾乎沒有交談過的同事旁邊。”Bucky從齒縫間迸出話語。

“我沒有那樣想，”Steve反駁。

“隨便，”Bucky說。

“你知道，你是 - ”Steve開始說，但後來又把話縮了回去。“算了，沒事。”

一時間他們都安靜下來，Bucky在Steve身旁默默地抽著煙。

“他給我錢。”隨後Bucky說。

Steve側過身來。“誰？Rossman？為什麼？”Steve腦中猛地浮現Bucky為了阻止犯罪，因此付出雙手染血的代價。 **（譯者：喂喂！想像力太豐富了喔Rogers警官！）**

Bucky搖了搖頭，掏出香煙。“是Fogherty。”他轉過頭深深地看著Steve。“要我去打架。”

Steve困惑地皺起眉頭。“我不明白。”

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇。“ _地下黑拳_ 。那是那老傢伙賴以謀生的一塊。多年來他一直都在搞這個。”

Steve驚訝地眨眼。“該死。當真？”

Bucky點點頭。“他有很多敵人，Steve。”

聽到自己的名字從Bucky嘴裡念出，Steve的下腹猛地一沉。

“是喔？”他沙啞地回應。

Bucky舔了舔牙齒，然後從那濃密的深色睫毛下 **瞄** 著Steve。這大概不能算是有意誘惑，但Steve仍然無法阻止心跳加快。

“他幾個星期前問我，說這能賺一大筆錢，對像我這樣的人來說，”Bucky續道。“如果我贏了，我可以獲得總賭金的20％。”

Steve停頓了一下才問道，“你有…”

“ **沒有** ，”Bucky打斷他，雙臂交叉抱在胸前。

Steve點了點頭。“好的。那很好。”同時充分意識到Bucky可能在說謊。

Bucky挺身準備離開。他停在Steve的另一側，舉起手，用大拇指跟食指輕輕捏起Steve的下巴。“縫針？”他問，把Steve的臉龐稍微傾斜了一下。

Steve點了點頭。“是的，三針。”

Bucky點點頭，然後鬆手放開，緩步離去。

 

 

   
“嘿，Cap，你能幫忙開Sam的車嗎？”Karen說，把Sam的鑰匙扔給他。

Steve笑著接住了鑰匙，動作靈巧。他們把Sam塞進出租車，那傢伙還在不斷興奮地叨念 ‘一切都太棒啦’ 之類的醉話。

“我喜歡...... _假期_ ！”Sam口齒不清地大喊。

Karen嘆了口氣，把頭髮夾到耳後。“搞定，”她說。“說實在的，一般人總覺得警察應該更懂得克制飲酒。”

Steve輕笑，“唔...我只能說我們儘量。”

Karen翻了翻眼睛。“不管怎樣，好好享受你的聖誕假期，好嗎？我們三天後見？”

“那必須滴！”Steve玩鬧般敬了個禮。

Karen微微一笑，傾身向前往在他臉上留下一個啄吻。“不要一個人呆著，好嗎？有需要就叫上我們，我們會收留你噠。”

Steve裝作沒聽到她說的話。“哼嗯，好了，去吧。”她隨即滑進了出租車，大力關上她身後的車門。

“再～見了，史蒂文！”Sam隔著車窗哭嚎。“ _ **我愛你**_ ！！！”

Steve吃吃竊笑，向他們揮手道別。

他把手塞進他的羊毛大衣，他呼出的鼻息在寒冷的空氣中擴散成一團白霧。

他轉過身，搜尋著街道，想知道Sam把車停在哪裡。

“嘿，”一個聲音讓他嚇了一跳。他扭身往回看。

Steve眨了眨眼。

“嘿，Buck，”Steve說，男人穿著溫暖厚實的夾克，長髮往後梳在腦後。“你在這裡幹什麼？”

Bucky聳了聳肩，”你是說...我在咱們這個大城市的執法人員經常光顧的酒吧外面幹什麼？”

Steve緩緩眨眼。“是啊？”

這倒是真的。眼下擠在喧鬧酒吧內的顧客大多都是Steve局裡的同事。

Bucky又聳了聳肩。

Steve在腳上不安地動了動。“呃，好吧。”接著，喀噠一聲，他腦袋裡的燈泡被點亮了。他慢慢睜大了眼睛。“ **Barnes** ，”他低下聲線。

Bucky眼睛看向一旁。

Steve嘴角捲起，“ _你是在等我嗎_ ？”

Bucky皺起眉頭，轉回來直視他的雙眼。“我不知道。”他的回答有點大聲，帶著腦意。“也許。只是想知道你臉上的傷怎麼樣了。”

Steve哼了一聲，摸了摸自己的臉頰。“好得差不多了。”

這是真的，原本的擦傷現在只剩一條淡粉紅色的線。

“你的...事情都忙完了？要回家了嗎？”Steve問。

Bucky點點頭。“是啊。”

“來吧！讓我送你一程，”Steve從口袋裡拿出車鑰匙。

Bucky抬起眉頭。“我可不想搭警車，謝了。”

“是Sam的車啦，”Steve聳肩。“他坐出租車回家。基本上它得留在我那，等它的主人酒醒之後再來把它牽回去。”

“還真是責任重大哈，”Bucky假笑，但這次他並沒有拒絕。

 

 

   
   
“你知道，”Steve一邊說著一邊將車子駛離主幹道。“我並沒有認定你老是跟犯罪活動攪在一起。”

Bucky在他旁邊哼了一聲。

“我說真的，”Steve說。“我知道你覺得我這樣想，但事實並非如此。”

他瞄著坐在駕駛座旁的Bucky。

“好吧，”Bucky冷冷地說。

他們默默地開了一會兒，Steve意識到車內緊繃的氣氛。

“所以，”Steve說，手上熟練地轉動方向盤。“Samantha最近怎麼樣？”

Bucky轉過身來，“嗯？”

Steve看著他，盡力裝作若無其事。“Samantha啊？那個小餐館裡的女孩？她過的好嗎？”

Bucky有些困惑地眨眼，“我不知道 - 我為什麼會知道？”

Steve眨了眨眼，“哦，對不起。我以為你和她是 - 我是說，你們 _一起吃早餐_ \- 我想那可能是你們倆在那個之後...呃...你知道......”

“你以為我和Samantha **搞上** 了？ _你在開玩笑嗎_ ？”Bucky咆哮道。“為什麼不說說你自己的事？有關你和Karen小姐沒有什麼可說的嗎？”

“呃？”Steve皺起了眉頭。“Karen？”

“沒錯，就是她，”Bucky從齒縫中擠出回答，大概比有需要的稍微粗魯一點。“我看到她在酒吧外給你一個吻，這你怎麼說？”

Steve不可置信地看了Bucky一眼，然後輕鬆地將車子從十字路口滑開。“我和Karen？不，我的天啊！ ** _不_** ！她在我的團隊。技術上來說我算是她的主管。”

“嗯哼，”Bucky反駁道。“最好是，那麼漂亮的女孩。”

“Samantha也很漂亮，”Steve皺起眉頭，“如果你要比較的話。更何況，她還叫你 ‘ _寶貝_ ’ 。”

“你在開玩笑嗎？”Bucky差不多在怒吼了。“我他媽的在該死的 _聖誕節前夕_ 在那個愚蠢的酒吧外露面，然後你質疑我在上我鄰居的女兒？ **靠邊停** 。”

“什麼？”Steve在黑暗中拼命眨眼，這個路段沒有路燈，視線很不清楚。

“我說，”Bucky咆哮道，“他媽的靠邊停！”

該死，Bucky想下車嗎？“嘿，Barnes，我不是說 - ”

“ _ **給・我・靠・邊・停・車・**_ Rogers，“Bucky怒火沖天，解開他的安全帶。

Steve的嘴唇抿成一條細線，但是他順從地把車開到路邊，停在一間破舊不堪的待售老屋外面。

“聽著，Bucky，我沒有 - ”Steve轉身想解釋，但立刻被另一個男人的重量壓在身上然後堵上了嘴巴 - 當然，是被對方 _用嘴堵上_ 。

Steve手足無措，驚慌地拉上手剎，但隨即以同樣的熱情回應，施出渾身解數親吻Bucky，。

“把座椅往後退，”Bucky低咆，雙手撕扯著Steve的外套。

Steve拉起座椅槓桿，盡可能地往後退，拉開他與方向盤的距離，讓Bucky有足夠的空間爬上Steve的大腿，開始蹂躪他的嘴唇。

“ **他媽的** ，”Steve喘息著，感覺到Bucky的堅挺壓著他自己的，Bucky全身的重量都落在他的大腿上。

“你個胡言亂語的蠢貨，”Bucky咒罵，拉扯Steve的襯衫，飛快地解開他的鈕扣。

“什 - 什麼？”Steve喘不過氣，感覺對方的手指按上他敏感的乳尖，色情地揉搓著。“我 - 我們要 _車震_ 嗎？”

Bucky輕柔地咬咬他的下巴，然後沿著頸顎往上一路舔到Steve的耳朵，他清楚知道，這兒是金髮男子的超級性感帶。

“啊！嗯啊 - ！”Steve嗚咽著，快感引發的震顫兵分兩路，一條順著脖子往下，一條往上直達髮梢。

Bucky移動臀部，滑進他腿間然後搖擺腰胯推擠著他。

媽的，Steve馬上就要繳械投降了，大概，再三秒鐘。“Bucky，等等！”他喘著氣說。

Bucky稍微後退，舔著自己的嘴唇。“你不想要？”

Steve的眼瞳深邃。“我要！哦！老天啊是的，我要！真的，拜託。我只是 - 我們不能在Sam的車裡發生性關係。”

“誰說我們要？”Bucky隆隆低語，輕輕地親吻Steve。然而他不斷搖晃的臀部說的完全不是那麼一回事。Steve呼吸急促，他的傢伙抽搐著。

“你喜歡那樣？”Bucky深沈地低哼，臀部更用力地滾動擠壓，Steve的眼珠都要翻到後腦勺去了。

“喜 - 喜歡，”他好不容易擠出回應。

“很好，”Bucky往他豐潤的下唇咬了一口，然後扭轉身軀，俐落地滑回乘客座位。“現在，咱們上路吧。”

Steve喘著粗氣，瞪著自己褲子搭起的帳篷。他轉頭看著Bucky，這傢伙露出一抹邪笑。

“ **快啊** ，Rogers，”他說。“我們可沒有一整晚。”

然後Steve就只能照辦，急忙放下手剎，把汽車開出去。

 

    
   
   
“他媽的，”Steve喘息著，舔著豎直在他眼下那根巨物。“Bucky，你得讓我休息一下。”

在床的另一頭，Bucky正在吸吮Steve的老二，一面用手抓著Steve的臀部往下壓迎上他的嘴。Bucky剛剛挺起自己的臀部來迎接Steve的臉。

上帝，Bucky的嘴簡直是 _萬惡之源_ ，Steve真的很難用同樣的專心度來回報。儘管這一次他們終於是在床上搞 - 在Bucky的特大號床 - Steve從來沒有進來過這傢伙的臥室。

Steve俯身，舔吮Bucky的陰莖頭部，愉悅地聽著Bucky在他周圍哼哼低鳴的聲響。Steve把頭埋得更低，然後緩慢地上下移動。Bucky把膝蓋分得更開，顯然頗為享受。

一記讓Steve的陰莖特別舒爽的吸吮使他倒抽一口氣。Bucky正在用他那條濕軟靈活的舌頭，在莖身上打轉品嚐著。

“你 _太會做_ 這個了，”Steve呻吟，嘴上有氣無力地舔著。在這塊領域上他完全不是Bucky的對手，被對方吸得無法專心。

“ **操** 我的臉，Rogers，”Bucky在他身下咆哮著。“來啊！”大手狠狠拍著Steve的屁股，發出響亮地啪啪聲。

“我沒辦法，”Steve喘息回應，被一連串的攻擊搞得上氣不接下氣。“我可能會傷到你。”

Bucky在他身下發出深沈的抱怨聲，Steve顫抖起來。

接著Bucky推開他的臀部，把Steve整個人放倒。

“好吧，那就讓我們 _直接幹正事_ ，”他低咆。

Steve看著Bucky下了床走到床邊。他拿出一包保險套，俐落地撕開。

Steve嚥了嚥口水，舔了舔嘴唇。

當Bucky轉身面對他時，Steve情不自禁地扭動了一下，雙腿自動張開。

“哼嗯，”Bucky哼了一聲，熟練地套上保險套。Steve全神貫注地看著他。然後Bucky走近，把Steve的腿拉過來。

“像這樣，”Bucky說，讓Steve半躺在床邊，雙腿大張。

先前Bucky花了整整半個小時一邊幫Steve吹簫一邊用手指徹底打開他，所以，說真的，Steve早就期盼不已。

“噢，耶穌，”Steve深呼吸，Bucky靠過來吻住他。Bucky盯著Steve，調整腿腳的姿勢。他把手肘胝在Steve胸骨旁的床上。

“真是不好意思啊， _警官大人_ ，”Bucky咕噥，他的傢伙在Steve的臀縫間滑進滑出。

“ **沒門** ，”Steve搖頭，“我才不跟你不玩這個。” **（譯者：瞪眼...警官犯人Play嗎！？）**

Bucky壞笑，露出整齊潔白的牙齒。他抬起一隻手臂，伸手調整他陰莖的位置。Steve在他抵在入口時睜大了眼睛。

“準備好了嗎？”Bucky柔聲詢問。

Steve點了點頭。“他媽的早就準備好了。”

Bucky的呼吸有點粗糙，他的陰莖往前推進， _慢慢地_ ，慢慢地擠進Steve體內。

“呃嗯...”Bucky悶哼，把胳膊肘放回床上。他往下凝視Steve，他正伸手環抱著Bucky的背。

他開始徐緩輕慢地搖晃臀部。Steve在每一次推進時都哽住呼吸。

“啊操，”Bucky咕噥，俯身親吻Steve，把他倆的胸肌緊緊貼在一起。然後，Bucky的戳刺開始加快、更用力，潤滑劑完美地讓進出順滑無比。

“ **哦** ，”Bucky使勁抽插，肌膚摩擦著Steve的。“太爽了。”

“你想念這個嗎？”Steve喘著氣說，雙手往下抓住Bucky的屁股。

“當然，”Bucky咆哮著啃咬他。“你這該死的小笨蛋。我總是想念這個。”

“真的？”Steve眨眼。他在一記擊中敏感區的戳刺下顫抖著。

“少來，Rogers，”Bucky低喃，用手臂撐起上半身，熱情地凝視身下的人，臀部流暢地滾動著。“你不知道你有 _最辣的屁股_ ？”

Steve笑得露出一口白牙。“我還真不知道。”

“哦，你絕對有，”Bucky喘著氣說。他緩緩直起身體，雙手在Steve的汗濕的胸肌、肋骨和腹肌上遊走愛撫。“ **完美** 的屁股，”Bucky嘶聲說，隨手擼了Steve的濕漉漉的陰莖一把。

“ **用力** 操我，”Steve要求，沙啞的嗓音帶著爽透的愉悅。

Bucky邪笑著站起來，雙腿打開站立成更適合施力的姿勢。他把Steve的大腿拉得更開，讓Steve的臀部往下滑，完全離開床鋪。像這樣被展開，Steve感到無比暴露。

Bucky雙手環繞捉緊Steve的臀部，嘴角捲起。

“他媽的！”在第一記戳刺時Steve忍不住哼哼，然後是下一個，再下一個。Bucky用一種穩定的節奏幹著他，好像他可以就這樣一直幹他幹到下個星期。

“呃， **啊** ！”Steve喘息著喊。“Bucky！”

“是的，”Bucky喘息著，髖部用力拍擊Steve的腿根發出響亮的啪啪聲。

他似乎覺得兩人之間的距離太遠，他向前屈身，Steve的腿張得很開，所以Bucky可以整個人趴在他身上，開始急劇地進出。

Bucky熱烈地吻他，雙手愛撫、舌頭深舔。Steve的臀部捲曲，歡欣地迎接每一記戳刺。

“嗯～呃啊～”Steve呻吟著，聲音越來越粗糙。“Bucky！”。

“是的， _寶貝_ ，”Bucky舔著他的唇瓣，眉頭緊蹙。“讓我好好幹你， **幹個爽** 。”

“幹個爽，”Steve重複道。他低喘一聲，當Bucky表情扭曲，雙手緊抓著他的臀部狠狠地摔進他身體裡。“你到了嗎？”Steve問。“Bucky？”

“嗯嗯嗯...”Bucky粗重的呼吸噴灑在Steve唇邊，面部肌肉抽搐著，他的陰莖在Steve體內抖動著。“耶穌。是的。”

Bucky還持續滾動著臀部進出那緊緻的甬道，Steve的手急切地往下移動，瘋狂地開始自瀆。

Bucky緊閉的雙眼慢慢打開，他注視Steve的臉。

Steve氣喘吁籲，當他自己的快感攀爬至高潮頂峰時，雙眼仍然緊鎖著身上的男人，Bucky還在他體內。他的手輕輕地往下滑，握住Steve的硬挺上下擼動起來，讓Steve情不自禁挺起胸脯。“Bucky，我 - ”

Bucky為眼前的景象著迷，看著Steve在他身下分崩離析，白濁噴灑在他們之間，臀部顫抖，呼吸沉重而快速。

“ _老天啊_ ！”Steve感嘆，喘息輕顫，把手放在Bucky的肋部，感受那裡線條分明的肌肉。“你真是無與倫比。”

Bucky親暱地用鼻子蹭蹭Steve的臉頰，仍然伏在他身上沒有抽出。“你也 _不賴_ 。”

 

 

   
“好啦！這就來了！”Steve抱怨，跑著去開門。

Sam站在門外。

“嗨，聖誕快樂！”Steve喊，揮手。

Sam做了個怪臉。“老兄，聖誕節是昨天。我來牽我的車。你是跑哪去了？”

“哦！”Steve跑回去拿車鑰匙。當他再次出現時，他把整串鑰匙交給了他。“你的車沒事。”

Sam沒有對Steve的回應做出任何評論，他用一種詭異的眼神盯著Steve。

最後他終於問，“那個...是 _吻痕_ 嗎？”

紅暈衝上Steve的臉頰，一隻手欲蓋彌彰地掩住脖子。“什麼？不是。”

Sam豎起眉毛，往低處指。“不，我是說你的髖骨上。”

Steve往下瞥了一眼，他的T卹因為汗水貼在身上，下擺捲起一大段。那兒有一個非常明顯的吻痕，還有一些其他的痕跡，指痕之類的，在露出來的那幾英吋肌膚上星羅散布。

Steve真的沒法控制他的反射神經，他的臉整個爆紅。

“拿了你的車鑰匙就走吧，警官，”Steve儘可能站直身體，把T卹拉好。

Sam看了看自己手上的車鑰匙，又看了看Steve。

“你最好不要在我的豐田搞什麼噁心的濕噠噠 _慶祝耶誕車震_ ，Rogers。我才剛付錢做完車內清潔。”

Steve皺起眉頭，“你幹嘛總是把我往最糟糕的方面想。”

Sam奴了奴嘴，“我可以從這裡看到Barnes在後頭的廚房裡。”   
Steve隨即回身，呃...沒錯，從門口就可以很清楚地看到Bucky正在廚房做三明治 - 除了一條拳擊短褲之外什麼都沒穿。

“你 **呼攏不過** 任何人的，Cap。”Sam嘆氣，轉身走下台階，回到自己的車上，留下一個慌亂不安、煩惱不已的警察獨自站在大門口。  
 

 

**第三部 完**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 瘋狂互相吃醋的兩個笨蛋23333  
> 可憐的Sam，又被放閃了，我快笑死，還好Rogers警官尚有良心沒真的玩車震ccc  
> 然後...也就是說這兩隻從平安夜一直到耶誕節隔天，整整在房子裡滾了兩晚！？會玩啊你們！（話說這個69式我還第一次看到有文寫...辣！）


End file.
